


not deaf nor blind

by daisy_chains



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Because you can't prove it didn't happen, Canon Compliant, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Episode: s02e08 The Sins Of The Father, Gen, I'm calling it canon compliant, POV Leon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Leon is not deaf, nor is he blind.





	not deaf nor blind

Leon isn’t deaf. He hears his king and his prince screaming at each other. He hears _what_ they scream at each other. 

Nor is he blind. He sees Merlin’s panicked-determined-disappointed-scared-furious expression and he knows nothing good will come from this night.

_Do I follow the king’s orders_? Leon asks himself as he blocks the servant from entering. _Do I follow orders, even if it means the king meets his demise_?

Then he thinks of the prince. He thinks of Arthur, not as knight or prince, but merely as himself. 

_Do I follow orders when they will lead to my prince’s downfall_? He looks at Merlin and hesitates. _No. I refuse_. 

Leon follows Merlin into the council chamber. Gaius trails in after them slowly. If Leon didn’t know better, he’d say the physician is reluctant to see what will happen. But, then again, he doesn’t know better, does he?

Still, he follows and he stands silently. He listens to Merlin’s words, watches their effect on Arthur. He hears the moment the servant’s words turn from desperate-pleading-firm to pained-heartbreaking-reluctant-lyinglying _lying_. He sees the servant’s anguish written across his face and he _knows_ , deep down, that the witchfinder was right. At least one time, he was right. 

_But that’s not important_ , he decides, brushing the thought aside. What matters now is that Merlin is lying and Arthur is slowly lowering his sword and the mask of honor and kingly righteousness the king wears shatters before Leon’s very eyes. 

He meets Merlin’s tearful gaze as the father and son reconcile even while a lie binds them and he nods.

_I know_ , he wants to say, _I know and I understand and I will keep my silence_.

And maybe, if the way the servant tenses up, eyes wide and fearful, before he sags tiredly is anything to go by, maybe he hears the unspoken words anyway.


End file.
